


Vanish

by Spacecadet72



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magician AU. </p><p>“This illusion is special, because it is no illusion. Now, I know what you’re thinking. There must be some trick to this, something we’re not telling you. But I can assure you, that it is all very real.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanish

The house lights went down and the low hum of conversation among the audience members softened to a murmur and finally silence. 

The main event himself, Morgan the Immortal, walked onto the stage, complete with a tuxedo and top hat, followed closely by his assistant, a beautiful blonde in a short, form fitting red dress that sparkled under the stage lights. 

They bowed, and she took his top hat from him as they stood back up. 

“Good evening, ladies and gentlemen.” he greeted warmly, his voice smooth and captivating. “Welcome. I am Morgan the Immortal and this is my lovely assistant, Abigail. For our first trick, I’ll need a volunteer from the audience.” he nodded at Abigail, and she walked off stage. Shielding his eyes with his hand, he scanned the audience, and pointed to a man three rows back. “How about you, in the blue jacket.” 

A young, tall, and very excited man bounded up on stage, his grin stretching wide across his face. 

“What is your name?” Morgan asked politely. 

“Lucas.” the man replied, bouncing up and down on his toes once or twice. “And can I just say, that I am so honored to be up here.” 

Morgan let only a flicker of annoyance cross his face. “Well, Lucas, if you would just step over here, please.” Morgan gestured across the stage to where Abigail had returned, a small bag held open in her hands. 

Lucas stopped beside Abigail, and at Morgan’s direction reached into her bag. 

“You look lovely.” Lucas blurted out, once he had grabbed two white handkerchiefs out of the bag. “Your dress is very...sparkly.” 

Abigail smiled, and quickly exchanged a glance with Morgan, but said nothing aside from a polite, “thank you”. 

"Now, Lucas, If you could ball up the handkerchiefs, one in each hand, please."

Lucas stuck out his fists, handkerchiefs successfully hidden from view. 

"Lucas, if you could hit your fists together twice." 

Morgan nodded as Lucas did so. "And could you open your hands palms up so the audience can see them please?"

Lucas opened his hands and there were murmurs from the audience as they saw that they were empty. 

Morgan feigned confusion. "Now where...?" He asked, looking around. His eyes stopped on a spot just behind Lucas' head and he smiled. "Ah. There we go." He reached up behind Lucas' ear and when he pulled his hand back, a dove was sitting calmly on his finger. 

Lucas stepped back, startled and clapped along with the audience.

Morgan bowed, Lucas left the stage and the next hour was spent in rapt amazement as he performed trick after trick, each one familiar and yet completely surprising. Card tricks, hypnotism, transformations, a levitation, he kept up a steady stream of monologue throughout and the crowd was as entranced by his voice as by his illusions.

Abigail left the stage once more during the applause, and Morgan walked to the front of the stage. “Ladies and gentlemen, for our last trick, we will be doing a disappearing act. But not just any disappearing act, we will be combining it with a water tank escape.” 

He turned to face stage right, just as Abigail returned carrying a large canvas bag. Three large men dressed in all black followed behind her, wheeling a large water tank. 

Morgan walked over to the tank, and began removing his jacket. “This illusion is special, because it is no illusion. Now, I know what you’re thinking. There must be some trick to this, something we’re not telling you. But I can assure you, that it is all very real.” he handed his jacket to Abigail. 

“Many years ago,” Morgan began as Abigail tied his hands together with a rope she had pulled out of the bag. “I was traveling from England to the United States on a ship, when I fell overboard. I was later informed that the crew did their duty and looked for me, but the seas were rough, and I was nowhere to be found. I should have drowned, and any normal man would have. But I was given a gift, and woke up in the water, close to land and several hundred miles from my ship. I still to this day do not understand all of how it works, but what I do know is that the magic I hold is very real.”

His story complete, and his hands bound, he moved closer to the tank. Abigail reached her hand up to cup his cheek, standing up on her toes to give him a kiss. A few wolf whistles could be heard, and both Morgan and Abigail were grinning widely as they pulled apart.

Abigail opened the bag and helped Morgan step inside it after she had removed a set of chains and a scimitar. She closed up the top of the bag and wrapped the chains tightly around the middle. 

The audience was completely silent as a hook attached to a red silk rope descended from the ceiling. Abigail attached the hook to a large grommet at the top of the bag.

The rope began to rise, bringing Morgan over top of the open tank. Abigail walked up a set of stairs that had been placed next to the tank as the bag began to be lowered into the water. Abigail swung the sword, cutting the rope and the bag sank to the bottom of the tank.

As soon as the bag touched the bottom of the tank, the chains slid off and the bag slowly flattened. It was empty.

The silent theater became suddenly filled with the buzz of conversation as the audience gasped and wondered. 

“While, I am grateful for the magic bestowed upon me,” Morgan said to even more gasps as he walked back on stage dripping wet and wearing nothing but a towel, “I do regret that something always seems to happen to my clothes when using it.” 

The audience jumped to their feet, as their applause thundered throughout the theater. 

Morgan clutched his towel tightly with one hand, grabbed Abigail's hand with the other and they both bowed deeply. 

\-----

“The rope was a little tight tonight.” he commented with a teasing smile as he rubbed his wrists. 

She raised an eyebrow, and glanced over at him as she stood in front of the dressing room’s large vanity mirror and wiped off her lipstick. “The poison doesn’t bother you, but you complain about my knot tying?”

“Well, the poison is fairly pain free as far as poisons go. The rope didn't have to be that tight.” 

She walked over to him, and hugged him from behind as she smiled at them both in the mirror. “I’ll be more careful next time.” she said before reaching up on her toes and placing a kiss on the corner of his jaw. 

He turned around to kiss her properly, his arms wrapping around her to pull her in tighter and deepen the kiss. She made a small noise of approval at the back of her throat, but pulled back with a sigh when a knock sounded at the door.

“That’ll be Jo.” she said, smoothing his shirt down and pulling back from him completely.  
He pulled the door open, and moved aside to let their manager, Jo Martinez into the small room. She nodded a hello to Abigail and turned to Henry. 

“The press is still talking about your last trick. Vanishing in thin air like that is pretty impressive, even for a magician.” Jo said as she leaned against the door frame. 

“Well, technically,” Henry began, in his lecture voice, “I disappeared in water. And while water is not a solid, I wouldn’t use an adjective such as thin, either.”

She rolled her eyes. “You knew what I meant.” she said, before pausing and giving him a speculative look. “You sure you won’t tell me how you do it?”

Henry glanced back at Abigail and they shared a knowing smile, before he turned back to Jo with an apologetic shrug. “Sorry, Jo. A magician never--”

“Reveals his secrets, I know, I know. C’mon, Henry, you could be less of a walking cliche, you know.” Jo turned to Abigail. “And I already know you won’t tell me.” 

Abigail shrugged with a grin as she pulled out first one chandelier earring and then the other. “Sorry, Jo.” 

“You need to do something about the plant.” Henry said with a frown as he buttoned his shirt. 

Jo raised an eyebrow. “Lucas? I think he’s adorable. Goes over well with the audience too.” 

Henry fixed her with a look as he buttoned a waistcoat over his shirt. 

Jo gave him a look right back. “He just wants your approval. He’s a good kid.” 

“I think he’s sweet.” Abigail chimed in, from where she was putting her shoes on in the corner. 

"I will endeavor to be more patient." Henry said with a sigh.

"Good. I don't want to have to find another one. Oh, Abe wants to go over a new trick with you guys when you're ready." she pushed herself away from the door frame and turned to Abigail. "We're still on for lunch tomorrow, right?"

Abigail nodded. 

"Am I not invited?" Henry asked with mock hurt. 

Abigail walked over and leaned up to kiss him quickly, a simple, comforting press of lips that left him smiling. “ I promise we'll only say nice things." 

"I make no such promise." Jo added from the doorway. She bid them both goodnight and then walked away, leaving them alone.


End file.
